Quom Sancta, Quam Serena
by Saemi67
Summary: Une nuit paisible, Arthur s'interroge... UA. One-shot spécial Halloween.


**Me voilà avec un petit one-shot spécial Halloween^^. J'ai essayé un certain style.**

**Rien de bien spécial à déclarer, sauf l'habituel "pas à moi..."**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Arthur sirotait un thé, assis tranquillement dans son fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. La lune était pleine ce soir, sa lueur et celle des étoiles éclairaient en partie le salon. Soufflant légèrement sur le liquide de couleur ambre, le Britannique contemplait le ciel sombre parsemé de ces douces lumières opales. Elles étaient les seuls lumières « naturelles » qu'il pouvait encore regarder sans frémir. Il but une gorgée de son Earl Grey, le savourant, enfin, comme le lui permettaient ses papilles gustatives. Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres.<p>

Il était seul.

Il _**se sentait**_ seul…

**Il** lui manquait.

Le blond prit son menton dans sa main et s'accouda sur son siège, se demandant quand est-ce qu'**il** se déciderait enfin à rentrer. Il aurait pu inviter d'autres de ses connaissances, mais l'envie n'y était pas. Surtout pas après la façon dont ils s'étaient disputés avant **son** départ.

Et puis, rien n'est pire que de se sentir seul alors que l'on est entouré de monde.

Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut soudainement son échine.

Et si **il** ne revenait pas ?

Et si **il** avait enfin réussit à accomplir ce qui lui avait toujours manqué… et qu'il était définitivement parti ?

Le laisserait-il seul, ainsi… ?

Il posa sa tasse sur la table à sa gauche, la main tremblante.

Il ne voulait plus jamais, au grand jamais, vivre dans la solitude. Il l'avait assez côtoyée. Et il ne connaissait que trop bien le chagrin provoqué par l'abandon.

C'était pour ça, c'était cette crainte d'être abandonné qui l'avait poussé à agir aussi violemment avec **lui**, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais alors pourquoi…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça dérape ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ?

Pourquoi lui avait-il hurlé de disparaître ?

Son corps entier commença à trembler.

« _Please… don't leave me !_ » souffla-t-il, les mains serrées sur ses genoux. « Reviens, je t'en supplie ! »

Un juron résonna dans les couloirs du manoir. Les mauvaises habitudes ne disparaissaient pas, il le constata à bout de nerf en voyant son pouce ensanglanté.

Passant sa langue sur ses longues canines, le vampire grogna, il pouvait presque entendre **sa** voix :

_« Mon lapin, cesse de te ronger l'ongle, tu vas finir par te blesser ! »_

L'Anglais lécha délicatement le sang qui coulait abondamment, grimaçant au goût.

Evidemment, son sang n'avait pas, enfin plus, un goût métallique. Il était glacial, légèrement épicé, mais pas de manière agréable.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers **l'autre** en se rappelant une certaine scène.

**Son** sang aussi était glacial, mais il avait un arrière goût de fleur qui lui plaisait. Mais aussi savoureux soit-il, cela ne pouvait pas le nourrir.

Un courant d'air capta soudainement son attention.

Arthur scruta aussitôt la pièce de ses yeux émeraude, puis se figea en repérant la silhouette translucide qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

L'homme se tenait droit, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant au rythme du vent surnaturel autour de son visage, un sourire se forma sur les lèvres transparentes.

« Je t'avais bien dit que ça arriverait un jour ! » le taquina-t-il, son corps se matérialisant peu à peu.

Francis était revenu.

L'Anglais se leva brutalement, sans relever la phrase prononcée, et avança lentement vers le fantôme. Son regard ne quittant pas les yeux bleus face à lui.

Une fois à quelques pas de lui, l'autre blond tendit le bras et lui caressa gentiment la joue.

« Tu es venu me dire adieu… ? » demanda le blond aux yeux verts.

L'esprit en face de lui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Arthur ! » le réprimanda-t-il. « Est-ce si difficile pour toi de me faire confiance ? »

- Cela va faire plus d'une semaine que tu es parti ! » s'emporta le vampire en essayant de le frapper. « Et puis, tu l'as enfin revu, non ? Tu sais enfin qu'elle n'est pas morte en vain et… »

- Arrête. » lui ordonna Francis en le serrant contre lui. « Oui, je l'ai revue, et oui, je sais enfin pourquoi elle a été tuée… » reprit-il doucement. « Et j'ai rencontré sa petite nièce… elles se ressemblent beaucoup. Mais ça ne suffit pas pour que je rejoigne les Cieux… »

Arthur ne répondit pas, mais ne chercha pas non plus à se défaire de l'étreinte du fantôme.

« …je suis mort piégé dans trop de sentiments tourmentés, et j'ai aujourd'hui une attache puissante à ce monde. Tu devrais le savoir. »

Le Français essaya de détacher son compagnon de lui afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais ce dernier s'accrocha alors à lui, cachant son visage dans sa poitrine.

Le regard azur s'adoucit et un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Ne pleure pas, Arthur. » souffla-t-il en embrassant la chevelure de l'autre créature. « Je ne te quitterai pas. »

Les doigts de l'interpelé resserrèrent leur emprise, puis il rétorqua avec mauvaise foi, les joues inondées de larmes :

« Je ne pleure pas ! »

* * *

><p><strong>L'idée m'est venue après avoir vu un bon nombre de fanart de ses deux-là en vampire et fantôme ^^".<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
